High School DMD
by Cosmic Compiler
Summary: Dante and Vergil must live up to their father, Sparda's legacy. Dante is laid back and cocky and Vergil is cold and calculated. One day, Dante is turned into Rias's pawn and Vergil continues his quest for power. Two Half Devils and a harem of gorgeous women. Let's Rock!
1. The History of the Great War

High School DMD

Prologue: The History of the Great War

Cover Image: Sparda and Mundus crossing swords with Michael and Azazel and the silhouttes of the Four Satans standing behind them

* * *

Eons ago, there was a civil war that raged in the heavens, the Grand Archangel Mundus, who had grown tired of God's peaceful reign and ideals of equality, led a rebellion, in the name of proving the angel race's superiority over all creation, the heavens were thrown into chaos as Mundus amassed an army to fight for his cause and fought until the last man, near the end of the war, Mundus crossed swords with his fellow Archangel, his own younger brother, Michael, the two siblings fought to the death, but in the end, Michael was victorious, but even in defeat, Mundus's actions were felt, because he managed to wound God with a cursed blade and on his deathbed, God named Michael his successor.

* * *

Michael's first act as the Supreme Ruler of Heaven was to banish Mundus and his followers. Most of the traitors were exiled and became the second race, the Fallen Angels, but Mundus's punishment was far greater, for the grand crime of murdering God, he and his elite legions were imprisoned in Hell for eternity, signalling the birth of the third race, the Devils, inhabitants of hell and the products of Mundus's vast hatred and arrogance.

* * *

All three sides battled each other like hated enemies, each with personal reasons. The Angels wanted to avenge God by destroying the Fallen Angels and Devils. The Fallen Angels blamed both Michael and Mundus for their suffering and sought to destroy them both and the Devils wished for supremacy and vengeance, and fought fiercely to destroy their opposition and oppressors.

All seemed lost for the Devils, since they were hunted down by the Angels and Fallen Angels alike, but in their darkest hour, a hero arose from Mundus's army, the Devil Knight Sparda, who along with his most trusted lieutenants and valued friends, the Four Satans, pushed back the Angels and Fallen Angels, ensuring the survival of the Devil Race.

* * *

An uneasy peace was accomplished, and the Devils lived to see another day, but that wasn't enough for Mundus, who in his infinite greed and wrath, ruled over Hell with an iron fist, as an undisputed tyrant. Mundus set his sights on God's most prized creation, the Human race and waged yet another bloody war. Sparda saw how Mundus brutally tortured and killed the humans in the name of his cruel ambition, unable to bear such indiscriminate cruelty to the Humans and Mundus's tyrannical rule over his fellow Devils, awoke to justice and took up his sword against Mundus. Sparda, along with the Four Satans and a few brave Demon Clans, fought the Devil Empire. In the final battle, the Four Satans were lost and Sparda sacrificed his own powers to seal Mundus and to separate the Human and Demon worlds.

* * *

The Three Races still remained in conflict, but the losses on all sides led to the Kuoh Treaty signed by The Archangel Michael, the Fallen Angel Azazel, the successors of the Four Satans and Sparda himself, signalling the beginning of the end to the Great War.

* * *

Sparda lived out his life in the Human World, and fell in love with a human woman named Eva, who bore twin sons, Dante and Vergil, the family lived happily, but Sparda suddenly vanished without a trace, and the sealed Mundus commanded his forces to kill Eva out of vengeance towards Sparda. Dante and Vergil were separated by that tragedy, now both twins live out with their father's legacy and their mother's memory.

* * *

Author's note: The prologue is done! This is a history chapter depicting how this universe came to be, the actual story will start next chapter. High School DMD is one of my most anticipated projects; I've gotten private messages about it and have spoken to some other members. Dante's circumstances will be far different from Issei's and Vergil will play a big role from the very start. Both Dante and Vergil will be getting their own harems and Sparda's legacy will play a major role in this story.


	2. Sincerely, Vergil

High School DMD

Chapter one: Sincerely, Vergil

Cover Image: Dante and Vergil dressed in Kuoh Academy uniforms wielding Rebellion and Yamato.

* * *

The Dark Knight Sparda, the warrior that once saved the Devil Race from extinction, was hailed as a hero to his people, but 2,000 years ago, The Devil Emperor Mundus set his sights on the Human World, Sparda, who had seen Mundus's tyranny over both Humanity and the Devil Race, woke up to justice and took up his sword against the Devil Empire, he left the citizens under the care of the Four Satans and he fought Mundus's legions alone. A saviour to half of the demon world and humankind, a traitor to Mundus's loyalists and the deepest levels of Hell, he became a legend, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

Sparda brought peace and prosperity to the Demon World and lived his life as the protector of the Human World, until his mysterious disappearance. Sparda impregnated a human woman, Eva, who then bore twin sons, the older one, Vergil and the younger one, Dante. When Eva was slain by Mundus's forces, twins were left alone, Vergil lived for more power and Dante lived for vengeance. This is their story, the story of the Sons of Sparda.

Dante, who at sixteen, was already feared in the mercenary world as "Tony Redgrave" or "Tony the Devil" for his amazing abilities and supernatural strength, raised by the Shido family in Japan until he decided to leave them, fearing that the Devils would go after him and kill them like they killed his mother.

* * *

In a crowded city somewhere in America, a young white haired man with icy blue eyes, dressed in a white button up shirt and tie with a red leather trench coat over it, was reading a magazine, his office was very messy with bottles and pizza boxes scattered all over the floor.

"Tony!" A middle-aged man with orange hair and a muscular build entered the office wearing a concerned expression on his face.

"Hey there, Grue…" Tony tossed his magazine aside and greeted his guest, excited to see his long-time friend and father figure, knowing that the middle-aged man always brought high paying jobs with him. "How are the kids?"

"They're good, but a really suspicious letter just came in for you." Grue took a metallic blue envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Tony, the letter had a very ornate design and the wax seal had what looked like a horned devil symbol.

"Great, one of those 'artsy' types," Tony sighed at the overly designed envelope, but before he could resume his train of thought, the mercenary recognized the symbol etched onto the wax seal as the Sparda family symbol. "What the hell?" The white haired swordsman examined the crest closely, still in doubt.

"You gonna open it?" Grue asked impatiently, seeing the usually flippant Tony wearing what he considered a serious expression was quite rare.

Tony was speechless, seeing a letter from someone who had ties to his father and who could possibly be a family member was a lot to take in, the mercenary then opened the letter and read the contents out loud.

"_It's been eight whole years… brother; I hope you haven't been wasting your half of Father's power… it would be pointless to take if from you if you were weak. To achieve my goal of becoming an all-powerful demon that surpasses even our father, I have swallowed my pride and lowered myself to being raised by the church alongside our ever so boyish childhood friend, Xenovia, using our mother's influence, I have hidden my demonic lineage from them quite well-"_

"Dammit, does he ever shut up?" Dante took a break from reading his brother's letter, visibly annoyed by the length and unneeded detail.

"Keep reading." Grue spoke, now very interested in the mysterious letter from the person that claimed to be Dante's long lost brother.

"Fine, ya nosey old fart…." Dante signed in resignation, though the mercenary was annoyed by his brother's letter and Grue's pushy attitude, the letter's contents still seemed important.

"_I have since left the church behind Xenovia's back; from what I hear… for whatever mundane reason… she didn't take the news well… foolish human. Our battleground will be Kuoh Academy in Japan, a school our father helped found, you will find the money for your expenses and the application form for Kuoh Academy taped behind this letter._

-_Sincerely, your twin brother Vergil"_

"You know, Vergil's never this talkative." Tony smirked, remembering his brother's usually cold and aloof demeanour and how it made girls, especially Xenovia, fall for him. "Guess he's drunk writing." The mercenary joked about his twin's uncharacteristically long letter.

"So, going to Japan?" Grue looked over to Tony, curious on whether the mercenary would accept Vergil's offer or if he would simply pocket the money he was given.

"A family reunion abroad eh?" Dante laughed, excited at the prospect of challenging his long lost brother once more after eight long years. "Guess we can settle the bet on who's the strongest, right Vergil?"

* * *

After accepting Vergil's offer, Tony took the next flight to Japan, during the eight hour flight, the mercenary was bored out of his skull, after arriving; the white haired swordsman rented a cheap loft apartment near Kuoh Academy, the room was large but run down and the only accommodations were a red sofa, a small television and a kitchenette.

"This'll do just great!" Tony smiled upon seeing the state his apartment was in, though it was nothing fancy, the cracked walls, large empty space and the loft reminded him of home.

Tony settled down on the couch before pulling a dirty magazine out of his duffel bag, with a grin on his face, the mercenary eyed the attractive women depicted on the pictures; the white haired mercenary spent the night doing what he could to ease his jet lag, ordering his favourite pizza and strawberry sundae and falling asleep immediately after eating, as if all the seriousness of Vergil's letter didn't matter.

* * *

The next morning, Tony woke up covered in pizza boxes and magazines, still drowsy and disoriented from the hectic flight, the mercenary got up to start his day when suddenly, a ghostly blue sword crashed through the window, narrowly missing the white haired swordsman.

"Not cool, Vergil." Tony deadpanned before picking up another slice of pizza, unfazed by his brother's obvious attempts to intimidate him, just as he was about to take a bite, the mercenary noticed a letter attached to the blade of the ghostly sword. "Great, another one of these damn things." The white haired swordsman took the envelope and read its contents.

"_I see you've arrived, good… our showdown will commence once you've enrolled at Kuoh Academy, that place holds a special importance to our father, I'll be awaiting your arrival."_

"So, I gotta play the role of "Mysterious Transfer Student" eh?" Tony sighed at how cliché the build-up to his confrontation with Vergil was, feeling that he was dragged into a typical high school set up. "That's your shtick."

* * *

Dante made his way to Kuoh Academy, not even bothering to fix his uniform, instead wearing his trademark red coat over it and carrying a large guitar case, as he walked; the air that surrounded the mercenary grew heavy with a demonic presence.

"_**Dante… Son of Sparda**_!" A female demonic voice called out menacingly to Tony from the shadows as a purple haze covered the area surrounding the mercenary.

"Great, another fangirl," Dante smirked, knowing full well his reputation amongst demons, having fought for his life against them since childhood, the white haired swordsman developed a light-hearted sense of bravado whenever faced with danger. "You can look but you can't touch."

"_**Showing off your corpse will boost my reputation**_." The demonic voice spoke arrogantly, the menacing female then stepped out of the shadows, intent on earning her prize, and she was a voluptuous woman with auburn hair wearing a black dress with a scale pattern, her red lips hiding a terrifying fanged maw. "_**Come, die."**_

"So, you're aiming for my sweet bod?" Dante smirked at the female demon, though finding her features attractive, the Devil Hunter knew from personal experience that his opponent was hiding a much more dangerous and hideous form. "Well, I've got something long and hard for you right here." The white haired swordsman opened his guitar case and took out a large bone themed claymore with a skull adorning the hilt. "This is my Rebellion, it's so big that once I put it in you, you're gonna scream."

Without another word, the demon revealed her true form, exposing her fanged maw and sprouting a pair of black wings from her back and finally her skin hardened into a reptilian hide.

"Not my type, but I guess we could dance." Dante joked about his opponent's physical change in an attempt to aggravate the female demon, the Devil Hunter's confident grin still present.

"_**Don't mock me**_!" The female demon roared, enraged by Dante's flippant attitude and rude attempts at humour, she then extended her fingers into bladed tendrils, sending them straight at the Devil Hunter, hoping to impale her flippant opponent.

"Not into teasing, baby?" Dante carefully dodged the bladed tendrils, occasionally knocking them away using Rebellion. "That's cool, we can get to the good part." The Devil Hunter smirked, preparing to end the fight.

"_**I'll kill you!" **_ The female demon was driven over the edge by Dante's impudence, she then fired several fireballs from her mouth in an attempt to burn the Devil Hunter into nothingness. _**"Son of Sparda! You are dead!"**_

"Hot for me, baby?" Dante sidestepped to avoid the fireballs. "Let me introduce you to Ebony and Ivory!" The Devil Hunter then tossed Rebellion into the air and took out two handguns, one black and the other silver from his coat and spun them around his fingers before pointing them at the female demon.

The female demon assaulted Dante with a brutal combination of fireballs and bladed tendrils, now in a mad frenzy, the monstrosity was determined to take the Devil Hunter's corpse even if it was mangled and in pieces.

"It's going in!" Dante held Ebony in his teeth and he caught Rebellion mid-air, plunging the sword into the female demon's chest, the Devil Hunter then left it there, before holding Ebony once more, both guns now pointed at his opponent. "You know, you may be ugly as fuck, but I'm still banging you!" The white haired swordsman fired a storm of bullets at the monstrosity, reducing it to a perforated lump of flesh on the ground.

The female demon burned away as it died, leaving nothing but a pile of ash, with the monstrosity's death, the purple haze vanished.

"Burned out babe? Guess I'm that good." Dante joked as he picked up Rebellion and holstered Ebony and Ivory, the Devil Hunter was glad that he got to fight but disappointed at how weak his opponent was. "I'm sure you have something cooler planned, right Vergil!"

* * *

Vergil stood atop a tall building, having seen Dante's battle with the female demon; the Dark Slayer was unimpressed, having expected more from his twin brother.

"At the rate you're going… I'll defeat you in an instant, but… If I awaken your powers, taking them from you will be far more satisfying." Vergil spoke coldly, despite Dante's display of skill; the Dark Slayer deemed the severe lack of technique unfitting for a Son of Sparda. "See you at school…"

* * *

When Dante arrived at Kuoh, he was welcomed by a breath-taking sight, beautiful women as far as the eye could see, and the Devil Hunter was completely sure they wouldn't transform on him this time.

"Jackpot!" Dante grinned, feeling like he'd just entered a lottery where even the tickets themselves were some sort of consolation prize.

All eyes were now on Dante, the girls at the academy liked what they saw; a mysterious man with snow white hair and icy blue eyes and a look on his face that gave off the daring bad boy vibe, needless to say, the Devil Hunter became very popular with the ladies.

"Wow, he's so cute!" A female student said excitedly as she stared at Dante, clearly enjoying the Devil Hunter's physical appearance.

"He looks so wild!" Another female student said with an equally excited tone, seeing the rebellious look on Dante's face made her blood rush.

"He kinda looks like Vergil…" A girl with glasses commented, seeing an obvious physical resemblance.

At the end of the sea of gorgeous women and their loud whispers, was a man that looked exactly like Dante but instead of a red coat, the mysterious look-alike wore a regal blue coat, his hair was swept back instead of brushed down and on his left hand, he held a long object wrapped in cloth.

"Been a while, bro." Dante smirked at Vergil, though seeing his long lost brother was shocking, the Devil Hunter couldn't help but laugh at the idea of his cold and uptight twin brother surrounded by girls. "Mind if I help myself to this buffet?"

"Indeed… I see you're still as irreverent as ever." Vergil closed his eyes, finding Dante's upbeat and goofy reaction to Kuoh Academy embarrassing to watch. "Do what you like; I'm actually glad you'll be taking all this unwanted attention from me." The Dark Slayer commented on his similar popularity, despite his attempts at showing more of his cold and unapproachable behaviour, the attention from the female students was steadily growing, much to his chagrin.

"And you're still a "no fun allowed" hardass." Dante smiled, seeing that Vergil hasn't changed one bit since childhood, though they were going to duel, the twins still considered their meeting to be a family reunion. "Now THIS is throwing a party!" The Devil Hunter glanced at the group of girls once more.

"By the way, your alias won't work here, I registered you as Dante, this school is protected, so there's no need to hide." Vergil said calmly, knowing that Kuoh Academy was a safe zone from the remnants of Mundus's forces. "We'll settle the score on midnight outside the chapel."

"Cool, don't mind if I get "acquainted" with my new classmates." Dante smirked, thinking of all the beautiful women around him and the duel against Vergil.

* * *

School went on as usual, Dante introduced himself to the class in a flashy manner and the news of Vergil's twin brother enrolling at Kuoh spread like wildfire. After class, the Devil Hunter checked out the bulletin board for school clubs, having lived on the edge since childhood, the white haired swordsman found something comforting about attending high school, more so since his long lost brother told him it was a safe zone.

"Occult Research Club, huh?" Dante picked up a flyer and read its contents, though the name was interesting, the Devil Hunter had no interest in extracurricular activities at the moment. "Sorry, but being a Ghostbuster just isn't my style." The white haired swordsman joked before tossing the paper aside.

* * *

Unknown to Dante, a well-endowed woman with red hair and blue eyes was staring at him through the window of the nearby abandoned school building; the mysterious girl eyed the Devil Hunter intently, sensing something off about him.

"He's quite the looker, don't you think, Rias?" A woman with black hair, purple eyes and a lustful expression approached the red haired beauty, just as interested in Dante.

"I had my suspicions about Vergil… and this confirms them." Rias recalled all of the things about the older Son of Sparda that stood out, his powerful demonic aura and mysterious appearance were both too much for any normal student. "Sparda had twin sons, I couldn't tell with just one of them around, but having them both here at Kuoh pieces together this puzzle…"

"You mean Dante and Vergil are the Sons of Sparda?" The black haired woman was surprised, she knew about the Dark Knight's sons, but she didn't think she'd actually meet them. "This is going to be so fun."

"Akeno, let's get Dante to join our club." Rias smiled at the black haired woman, eager to recruit the Devil Hunter into their ranks. "Let's get Sparda's son into the Gremory family."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vergil was walking home, the Dark Slayer kept his living arrangements a secret from everyone to avoid any unnecessary encounters or unwanted visits from his classmates.

"Tonight, I test Dante's power…" Vergil thought carefully about his upcoming duel with his twin brother, though it would have been far easier to defeat the Devil Hunter now, the Dark Slayer's sense of honour forbade such a cowardly act.

As Vergil walked, a blonde girl with green eyes dressed in a nun's habit bumped into him, dropping her belongings.

"Sorry about that…" Vergil deadpanned as he saw the confused girl scramble to place her belongings back into her bag.

"I-I'm sorry! I should have looked where I was going!" The blonde girl frantically apologised to Vergil for bumping into him.

Without so much as a word, Vergil helped the blonde girl pick up her belongings, the Dark Slayer had no idea why he was wasting his time on such a task, but something about the oddly dressed girl triggered a sense of chivalry within him.

"Th-thank you!" The blonde girl bowed apologetically to Vergil, not only did she bump into him, but the Dark Slayer even helped her pick up her stuff. "Sorry for the trouble, my name's Asia Argento."

"It's no problem… and my name's Vergil." The Dark Slayer maintained his stoic demeanour, despite being around Asia, who by most standards, was a very beautiful girl.

"I have to get going, I hope we can see each other again, Vergil." Asia thanked the mysterious stranger with a curt bow and a warm smile before walking away.

"Asia Argento…" Vergil was about to dismiss the meeting as another unfortunate hiccup, until the image blonde girl's warm smile triggered memories of the Dark Slayer's kind mother, memories that gave him feelings he had grown to despise over the years. "Foolishness…"

* * *

Author's note: After a long delay, the story officially starts! There will be some AU elements and Vergil will be portrayed as the rival and occasional protagonist. Dante enters Kuoh Academy and is met with a positive reception. Vergil's interactions with Asia will make him question whether he truly abandoned his humanity or not and Dante's interactions with Rias will let him grow and become more accepting of his devil half. As promised, Dante and Vergil will have their own harems. The Fallen Angels will still appear and will be as pesky as ever. Next chapter, Dante duels Vergil and joins Rias's peerage, Vergil has another run in with Asia and some time with Sona and much more. Dante will receive the Boosted Gear and Vergil will receive something entirely different. I'm shocked at how well received this story is and before I even started, if things go well, this will become my new flagship story, surpassing Rosario of Sorrow. An original draft of this story had Nero as the protagonist and if you guys want, I'll adapt the draft into a separate story. Since this story belongs to you readers as well, feel free to leave suggestions.

Now to answer my reviewers (Thanks for your support!)

Zero-Nightmare

Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it, expect a lot of what we talked about to be included.

Alhazad2003

Indeed it has.

Knowing Dante, his carefree but brave nature will either make them love him more or anger them. Vergil has a lot of issues to sort.

Tony B

Thanks, I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

Angelo Sparda

Thanks! I'll try to keep things fresh.

Bankai rebellion

I'm glad the wait's over for you, I'll try to keep you interested.

Guest

Thanks, glad you see it as well. Vergil is a student and the circumstances will be revealed next chapter.

Ultima-owner

Thank you for your review.

Gonzanime

Thank you, I'll try to keep those promises. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks.

Ascarde

A few months before DMC3

Kire98

Thanks, I hope you enjoyed the update.

Ren tsugami

Thanks. Each of them will have a unique role in the harem, especially Vergil's girls.

Malik

A cross between DMC3 and Novel Dante, I see it as well, Teacher Uncle Dante.

Guest

I hope the story is to your liking.

Shadow coat 64

Sorry for the delay and thanks for the vote of confidence and don't worry, I have plans for them.

Hellfire44

Vergil will have some form of redemption.


End file.
